Manhattan: A New Beginning
by CursedCrystal
Summary: Menjalani kehidupan yang mendadak berubah 180 derajat tidak mudah dan Regulus harus mengalami itu dalam kehidupannya. Dari kota kecil yang tenang menuju Manhattan yang penuh keramaian manusia.


**Disclaimer:**

**Saint Seiya belongs to Masami Kurumada**

**Saint Seiya Lost Canvas belongs to Shiori Teshirogi**

**Idea from Kurobara Jio "Manhattan: Afternoon Date", written with her consent.**

******Author sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan dari fic ini :)******

* * *

><p><strong>-TLC-<strong>

* * *

><p>Suara dering alarm sudah menggema berkali-kali di kamar bercat biru itu, sinar matahari berusaha menyusup masuk dari celah korden cokelat muda. Dari balik selimut, sebuah tangan keluar, meraba-raba mencari lokasi alarm yang tidak akan berhenti berdering sebelum dimatikan. Tangan itu akhirnya menemukan benda kotak putih dengan tulisan hijau menyala 07.30 AM. Dibawanya alarm yang sudah dimatikan suaranya mendekat, sepasang mata biru yang semula masih separuh terbuka mendadak membulat sempurna.<p>

"Terlambat!"

Sial bagi Regulus, dia salah mengatur waktu alarmnya, yang seharusnya membangunkannya pukul 07.00 dipasang 07.30. Sekolahnya, Dalton_ High School_, memang hanya berjarak sepuluh menit berjalan kaki dari tempatnya tinggal, tapi dengan setengah jam tersisa sebelum jam masuk berbunyi tidak ada waktu untuk mandi. Dilemparnya selimut tebal yang tadi digunakan dan segera membuka lemari baju, asal menyambar baju yang akan dipakai. Mandi? Lupakan itu, cuci muka, sikat gigi, parfum, sudah cukup untuk penampilannya ke sekolah.

"Aspros, aku pergi dulu!" Dia berseru di depan pintu, tak peduli orang yang dituju mendengar suaranya atau tidak, paling-paling Aspros masih tidur setelah begadang memeriksa dokumen seperti biasa. Disambarnya dua potong sandwich di atas meja yang sudah disiapkan _caretaker_ apartemen, salah satu fasilitas hotel bintang lima yang disediakan dan dimanfaatkan Aspros jika Sisyphus tidak di rumah atau, yang sedikit tidak mengenakkan, jika mereka bertengkar yang berarti Sisyphus tidak mau masak.

"Pagi Regulus." Sapa gadis berambut pirang yang berada di dalam lift bersamaan dengannya.

"Pagi Connor. Kau terlambat juga?" Balas Regulus disertai senyum lebar. Connor, gadis yang tinggal satu lantai di bawahnya, usia yang sama dan sifat keduanya yang saling tidak bertentangan membuat mereka akrab dengan cepat meski frekuensi pertemuan mereka bisa dikatakan tidak terlalu sering, keduanya disibukkan dengan sekolah masing-masing yang masuk daftar unggulan bahkan masuk 50 besar sekolah swasta di US.

Tawa geli dan gelengan diberikan Connor. "Kau lupa sekolahku masuk jam setengah sembilan? Regulus sendiri masuk jam delapan kan?"

"Yah...karena itu tadi kutanya apa kau juga terlambat." Regulus tersenyum gugup sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya.

Connor kembali tertawa kecil. "Sudah terbiasa tinggal di sini?"

"Ah, ya...kurang lebih. Semua kemewahan di sini kadang masih membuatku gugup." Jawab Regulus jujur.

"Aku paham, Apalagi seluruh lantai teratas apartemen ini milikmu."

Regulus mengerang tidak setuju untuk kalimat itu. "Bukan punyaku, tapi Aspros, aku hanya bocah tidak tahu diri yang menumpang di tempatnya."

"Kalau kau menganggapnya seperti itu terserah saja." Dan tepat saat Connor mengucapkan kalimatnya pintu lift terbuka di lobi, lantai tujuan Regulus sementara dia sendiri masih satu lantai lagi, UG, supir dan mobilnya menunggu di sana. "Sebaiknya bergegas atau kau benar-benar terlambat." Dia mengingatkan, melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan 07.40.

"Aah! Benar! Sampai nanti, Connor!" Regulus melesat keluar dari lift, tak lupa melambai ke arah temannya sebelum pintu lift kembali tertutup. Sebisa mungkin dia mempercepat larinya dengan mata terus menerus mengawasi tiap detik yang terlewat di jam tangannya.

Sungguh pagi yang melelahkan.

* * *

><p>Regulus menghela nafas panjang sembari meletakkan tasnya di sisi tempatnya duduk, sepasang <em>earphone<em> menghias telinganya memberinya alunan musik, menemani sore harinya melepas lelah di salah satu sisi Central Park. Hampir setiap sore sepulang sekolah dia menghabiskan waktu di _landmark_ terkenal kota New York itu. Lokasi Central Park, sekolahnya, dan apartemen tempatnya menumpang sekarang yang saling berdekatan memudahkannya mengatur waktu, lagipula jika dia tidak melihat pemandangan hijau sehari saja dia bisa gelisah. Central Park memang indah, rindang, tapi tidak akan bisa menyaingi pemandangan yang dilihatnya saat kecil, pepohonan tinggi seakan menutupi langit berhias kabut dan embun. Sampai lima bulan yang lalu pemandangan itu masih menjadi pemandangan sehari-hari baginya, tidak pernah terpikir dia akan mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' pada pemandangan itu.

Lima bulan yang lalu, hidupnya seakan berubah drastis dalam rentang waktu itu. Sebelum tinggal di hutan beton Manhattan, New York, dia tinggal di sebuah kota kecil dikelilingi hutan lebat, kondisi yang sangat berkebalikan. Pekerjaan ayahnya, Illias, yang seorang _police ranger_ membuatnya banyak menghabiskan waktu di hutan. Sepulang sekolah menemani ayahnya berpatroli di hutan hingga waktu makan malam sudah menjadi kebahagian tersendiri. Rumah sederhana di tepi kota dengan penduduk sedikit yang hampir kesemuanya ramah, tidak ada kemewahan yang ditawarkan, hanya kesederhanaan, tapi Regulus tidak keberatan dengan hidup seperti itu.

Sayangnya sebuah kecelakaan merenggut nyawa kedua orangtuanya secara mendadak. Mereka baru saja kembali dari pesta pernikahan rekan kerja Illias di kota yang berdekatan saat sebuah truk yang melaju kencang dikendalikan oleh supir yang mabuk menghantam mobil orangtuanya hingga terjatuh ke jurang. Illias dan Alkes dinyatakan meninggal di tempat sedangkan sopir yang bertanggungjawab mengalami kritis.

Selama tiga hari Regulus mengurung diri, tidak mau beranjak keluar dari kamarnya meski sudah puluhan kali tetangganya yang merasa kasihan dengan kondisinya berusaha mengajak bicara, dan kondisi itu bisa lebih lama jika pamannya tidak segera datang dan berhasil membujuknya keluar dari kamar. Sisyphus, pamannya yang berprofresi sebagai fotografer _freelance_. Pamannya jugalah yang mengambil alih proses pemakaman Illias tanpa diminta sementara Regulus lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu menyendiri di hutan. Dan setelah semua urusan selesai, Sisyphus mengajaknya untuk pindah ke Manhattan dengan alasan dia tidak bisa membiarkan keponakannya tinggal seorang diri dengan kondisi yang 'mengkhawatirkan'.

Apa yang terjadi berikutnya benar-benar membuat Regulus sukses ternganga kaget. Dia tidak menyangka tawaran Sisyphus untuk tinggal di Manhattan berarti 'tinggal bersama dengan kekasih sang paman yang juga seorang CEO perusahaan properti kelas nasional'. Regulus tidak mempermasalahkan orientasi pamannya, itu urusan pribadi yang tidak perlu ditanyakan, yang membuatnya sempat tidak percaya adalah dia akan tinggal di The Monterey, sebuah apartemen dengan fasilitas menyerupai hotel bintang lima dan dia bebas memanfaatkan semua fasilitas itu. Sudahkah dia tambahkan seluruh lantai teratas gedung disulap menjadi hunian pribadi sang CEO. Tidak terlalu berlebihan mengingat Gemini Group sendirilah yang menjadi _developer_ apartemen itu. Sungguh kondisi yang berbanding terbalik dengan rumah lamanya.

Seperti pembicaraannya dengan Connor tadi pagi, dia sempat tidak terbiasa dengan semua kemewahan yang diterimanya. Dia sempat canggung tidur di _air springbed_ yang dia tahu harganya tidak murah, menonton lama di _home theater_ set yang lengkap ditambah TV UHD sebesar 70 inch, atau sekedar menginjakkan kaki di apartemen tumpangannya. Dan rasa canggungnya semakin bertambah saat Aspros, kekasih pamannya, memberikannya ponsel dan laptop baru menggantikan miliknya yang lamanya. Bukan, kedua benda itu diganti bukan karena dia ingin memanfaatkan kekayaan Aspros, tapi disebabkan alasan lain.

Untuk laptop karena permintaan Sisyphus yang tidak tega melihatnya mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang membutuhkan komputer dengan _spec_ tinggi dengan laptop yang jelas akan berhenti bekerja tiap sepuluh menit karena kebutuhan program terlalu tinggi dari laptopnya. Sedangkan penggantian ponselnya, karena ponsel lamanya terjatuh dari saku celana di parkiran apartemen dan dia tidak sadar sampai roda mobil mewah Aspros melindas benda yang sudah dimilikinya tiga tahun itu menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil. Kalau bukan karena kondisi yang mengharuskan untuk diganti, dia juga tidak keberatan memakai _gadget_ keluaran lama meski ada anak-anak di sekolah yang menyindir. Dia tidak suka dimanja dengan kemewahan.

Nyaris terlelap oleh hembusan angin Central Park yang sejuk, Regulus kembali terbangun saat ada seseorang dengan lancang menarik _earphone_ kanannya. Moodnya yang tenang mendadak berubah menjadi kesal, dia hanya kenal satu orang yang berani melakukan ini.

"Ave Maria? Kupikir seleramu lebih musik rock." Komentar suara baritone berat dari belakang tempatnya duduk.

"Kupikir itu seleramu, Rhade." Balasnya tak acuh, merebut kembali _earphone_ dari tangan orang yang mengganggunya tapi dia tidak melanjutkan mendengarkan musik melainkan memasukkan _earphone_nya ke dalam saku jaket.

"Itu selera Aiacos." Pria bertubuh tinggi tegap dan rambut pirang itu membalas datar. Tanpa meminta izin dia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Regulus, semakin membuat kesal si pemuda.

Rhade atau nama aslinya, Rhadamanthys, penerus dari Elysian, firma hukum ternama yang sudah menjadi langganan GG jika membutuhkan bantuan hukum dan berbagai perusahaan skala nasional lainnya. Regulus bertemu dengannya empat bulan lalu saat mengantarkan dokumen Aspros yang tertinggal. Pertemuan pertama mereka tidak bisa disebut 'baik', justru bisa dikatakan Rhadamanthys berhasil membuat Regulus naik darah di menit pertama karena dia dianggap anak sekolah dasar yang tersesat. Sialnya sejak pertemuan di gedung GG, mereka justru semakin sering bertemu meski tanpa perjanjian, entah itu saat Regulus melakukan _jogging_ di akhir minggu atau saat perjalanan pulang. Tiap bertemu juga Regulus selalu dibuat kesal oleh ucapan-ucapan pria yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Perkejaanmu sudah selesai?" Regulus melirik jam tangannya, setengah lima, jam pulang kantor tapi sebagai calon penerus rasanya ini terlalu awal.

"Belum, enam nanti ada _meeting_ dan beritahu Aspros jangan tambah pekerjaanku lagi." Rhadamanthys menghela lelah sambil memijat tulang hidungnya.

"Hei, aku sudah bilang aku bukan kurir keluhanmu, kalau keberatan dengan detail yang diminta Aspros beritahu sendiri pada orangnya. Aku tidak mau ikut campur urusan pekerjaan kalian."

"Baik, anak kucing."

"Dan sudah kubilang aku bukan anak kucing!" Marah Regulus yang pasti tidak didengar. Seakan tidak cukup dengan panggilan 'Little Lion' yang didapat dari klan Gemini, Rhadamanthys memberinya panggilan lain, 'anak kucing', dengan alasan reaksinya tiap marah mirip seekor anak kucing. Sudah tak terhitung dia melontarkan protes, tapi hanya lewat di telinga Rhadamanthys.

"Anak kucing. Buktinya matamu seperti kucing." Ucap Rhadamanthys yang memperhatikan mata Regulus.

Cepat-cepat Regulus mengalihkan pandangan. Pupil matanya sama seperti mata ayahnya, terkadang bisa mengecil hingga seperti mata kucing. Hanya sedikit yang menyadari keanehannya ini dan sial sekali lagi, Rhadamanthys termasuk salah satunya, bahkan yang tercepat menyadari dari orang non-keluarga.

"Kurasa orang-orang lebih tertarik dengan iris matamu, biru Cornflower, bukan warna yang biasa."

Rhadamanthys mengulurkan tangan menyentuh pipi Regulus, setengah memaksa agar pandangan pemuda itu kembali ke arahnya. Biru bertemu dengan kuning selama beberapa detik lalu Regulus menjauh mengambil jarak.

"Terima kasih untuk ucapannya, tapi daripada mendengar celotehanmu sebaiknya aku pulang, terlalu lama bicara di sini bisa-bisa nilaiku turun lagi."

"Lagi? Memangnya nilaimu turun seperti apa? Dari A ke E?"

Tanpa mengubah ekspresi yang nyaris datar, Rhadamanthys menahan kepalan tangan yang akan menonjok wajahnya, buah kekesalan Regulus yang disindir.

"Untuk perhatian, Tuan, nilai C saja tidak ada dalam kamusku." Seru Regulus yang gondok setengah mati. Tidak berlebihan kalau sejak kecil dia disebut anak jenius, dia cepat mengingat sekaligus memahami pelajaran, dari tingkat satu sekolah hingga sekarang bisa dihitung dengan jari berapa kali dia mendapat nilai C, sisanya A dan B.

"Lalu yang kau maksud turun kalau nilai C tidak ada di kamusmu?" Rhadamanthys mengangkat satu alis bingung.

Seketika Regulus membuka tasnya, menyodorkan kertas hasil tes Aljabar dengan nilai B+ di depannya. Dari wajah masam yang ditampakkan sepertinya nilai B+ itu yang membuat moodnya turun.

"Kau kesal karena nilai B+ di Aljabar? Kebanyakan murid justru bersorak kegirangan." Tanya Rhadamanthys sambil membalik lembar per lembar soal ujian di tangannya.

"Targetku di Dalton A sempurna."

"A sempurna? Itu berat."

"Itu satu-satunya caraku membalas kebaikan Aspros. Kau tahu sendiri berapa biaya di sana per tahunnya."

Sebuah anggukan dari Rhadamanthys. "Sekolahku dulu, tidak mungkin tidak tahu."

"Aspros tidak mau memberitahu jadi aku mencari tahu sendiri...dan benar-benar membuatku merinding melihat nominalnya. Aku tidak bisa mengganti dengan uang, jadi kuganti dengan prestasi."

"Hasil tes ini tidak akan masuk hitungan _grade_ akhir kan, tidak perlu dipikirkan serius, dan aku yakin Aspros tidak akan mempermasalahkan nilai B+ kalau sebenarnya kau bisa dapat A, gurumu salah membaca tulisan." Dia mengembalikan lembar jawaban Regulus, menunjukkan poin yang dimaksud.

"Eh? Salah baca?" Ulang Regulus tidak percaya.

"Tujuh dengan dua, delapan dengan nol, gurumu butuh kacamata."

"Sudah kuduga profesor itu matanya rabun." Regulus mengerang kesal, ingin meremas sekuat mungkin kertas ujian di tangan tapi diurungkan, tidak sopan menunjukkan lembar ujian yang lusuh pada guru untuk meminta perbaikan nilai. "Apa?" Tambahnya saat Rhadamanthys menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, pamanmu bisa khawatir kalau kau sakit."

"Sakit bukan masalah, aku masih bisa merawat diriku sendiri."

"Anak kucing yang keras kepala." Rhadamanthys mengusap kepala Regulus lagi yang meski membuat bibir Regulus mengerucut masam tapi tak juga ditepis.

Selalu seperti ini, bertemu Rhadamanthys memang membuat Regulus kesal tapi setelah itu Rhadamanthys juga yang membuatnya nyaman, meski tidak mau diakui. Tangan besar yang hangat, rasa nyaman menyelimuti tiap tangan itu menyentuhnya. Rasa hangat yang berbeda dari ayahnya atau pamannya.

"Rambutku bisa kusut." Setelah beberapa menit tangan di kepalanya disingkirkan, meski nyaman Regulus tidak mau menunjukkan atau Rhadamanthys bisa besar kepala.

"Rambutmu lembut, tidak akan kusut, justru mengundang untuk dielus seperti anak kucing."

"Katakan anak kucing sekali lagi, kutonjok." Ancam Regulus.

"Anak kucing."

Satu tonjokan ke arah perut yang ditahan dengan sempurna.

"Anak kucing yang liar."

"Lalu kenapa kalau liar? Kau ingin menjinakkannya?" Tantang Regulus yang hanya main-main.

Rhadamanthys menyondongkan badan mendekat, berbisik tepat di telinga Regulus. "Tentu saja, aku suka tantangan menjinakkan anak kucing liar."

Panik. Regulus cepat-cepat berdiri dari bangku, menjauh dari Rhadamanthys secepat mungkin, tapi yang terjadi dia justru tersandung kaki bangku, jatuh terjerembab dengan mulus di depan yang bersangkutan. Benturannya cukup keras sampai membuatnya mimisan.

"Hati-hati. Bawa saputangan?" Rhadamanthys menghela nafas seraya membantu Regulus berdiri juga mengeluarkan saputangan mahal setelah Regulus menggeleng.

"Itu mahal." Tolak Regulus.

"Saputangan seperti ini bisa kubeli banyak, lukamu lebih penting."

Separuh bagian saputangan biru muda itu segera menjadi gelap darah, tidak mungkin bisa bersih sempurna meski sudah dicuci berkali-kali. "Aku tidak bisa mengganti saputanganmu."

"Simpan saja, kalau tidak mau buang."

"Orang kaya satu ini." Dalam hal 'membuang-buang' uang sepertinya Rhadamanthys dan Aspros memiliki pemikiran yang sama, lihat saja sepuluh mobil mewah yang berjejer terparkir di _basement_ apartemen milik Aspros atau Aston Martin 310 Vanquish hitam yang sering dibawa Rhadamanthys (dan menurut Aiacos masih banyak materi mewah yang dimiliki kakaknya itu tapi tidak dipamerkan). Samar-samar Regulus bisa mencium bau parfum dari saputangan yang masih dipakainya, parfum yang sama yang sering dia cium dari tubuh Rhadamanthys. Degup jantungnya bertambah cepat seiring banyaknya tarikan nafas yang melalui hidungnya. Malu sendiri dengan yang dia lakukan, cepat-cepat dia menjejalkan saputangan 'bermasalah' itu ke saku celananya.

"Sudah mau kembali?" Tanya Rhadamanthys yang melihat Regulus sedikit terburu-buru mengambil tas.

"Ya. Ada tugas yang harus kuperiksa ulang untuk besok. Untuk saputangannya..."

"Sudah kubilang simpan atau buang, aku tidak peduli."

"Seperti aku bisa membuang saputangan yang lebih mahal dari bajuku." Guman Regulus sambil berjalan diikuti Rhadamanthys di sebelahnya. Tidak usah ditanya kenapa pria itu mengikutinya, pasti jawaban sama dengan jawaban-jawaban sebelumnya, 'arah yang sama'. Terkutuklah siapa pun yang membuat lokasi apartemen dan tempat kerja Rhadamanthys berdekatan dengan sekolahnya.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar." Ucap Rhadamanthys tiba-tiba di tengah perjalanan dan menyeberang menuju kios buah, tidak menunggu persetujuan Regulus. Di tengah transaksi, yang entah apa yang dibelinya, sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponsel. Entah apa yang dibicarakan, tapi dari ekspresi serius yang ditunjukkan, bahkan Regulus yang hanya bisa mengamati dari seberang tahu ini panggilan penting.

"Sepertinya tadi telepon penting." Tanya Regulus sekembalinya Rhadamanthys membawa kantong cokelat berisi buah-buahan.

"Kepolisian. Mereka sudah menemukannya."

Langkah Regulus terhenti dengan mata terbelalak, tidak memikirkan bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat pupil mata kucingnya saat ini. Di kepalanya muncul kembali saat tetangganya datang ke rumah dengan wajah panik, saat bangkai mobil ditemukan di dasar jurang, dan...

"Rhade?" Regulus menyentuh tudung jaket yang dipakaikan Rhadamanthys, menyamarkan pupil matanya dari pandangan orang banyak sekaligus menyadarkan dirinya dari kaget. "Terima kasih." Dia tersenyum simpul. "Aku tidak mengira kau serius dengan ucapanmu."

"Aku tidak bercanda kalau menjanjikan seseorang, apalagi seperti kasusmu, kepolisian juga berhutang banyak setelah kasus besar waktu itu."

"Kau ini sudah seperti pemilik Elysian saja, ah...memang benar kan? 80% dari kegiatan Elysian kau yang pegang, hanya tanda tangan saja yang masih membutuhkan ayahmu."

"Aiacos dan mulut tipisnya."

"Dia tetap adikmu, lagipula yang diceritakan Aiacos selalu benar kan?"

"ya tapi tidak untuk konsumsi publik apalagi pegawai kantor."

Dengan kakak yang seenaknya melemparkan tanggung jawab meneruskan Elysian dan memilih menyeberang ke benua Eropa (bahkan terakhir dia dengar kakak tidak tersayangnya itu sibuk mengejar-ngejar pemilik toko bunga yang dibanggakan memiliki kecantikan bak pahatan Dewa) dan adik yang tidak bisa diatur, Rhadamanthys harus membiasakan diri dengan 'keantikan' saudara-saudaranya, terutama Aiacos yang masih dalam tahap 'magang' di Elysian. Entah sudah berapa kali dia harus menulikan telinga tiap kali adiknya membicarakan dirinya pada pegawai lain, yang mayoritas topiknya adalah hal-hal yang pernah dia lakukan tapi tak ingin didengar lagi. Tiap dia melemparkan keberatannya Aiacos selalu berkelit dengan jutaan alasan. Adiknya itu memang bisa menjadi pengacara yang hebat kalau saja tidak memilih bermain-main.

"Terima kasih." Ulang Regulus.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi."

Regulus menggeleng. "Yang ini untuk usahamu sudah mau repot-repot mencari supir truk yang menabrak mobil orangtuaku."

"Yang repot kepolisian, bukan aku."

Kembali Regulus menggeleng disertai senyuman. "Kalau kau tidak mau memanfaatkan koneksimu di kepolisan kurasa orang itu akan tertangkap lebih lama, jadi terima kasih."

Supir yang menabrak orangtuanya kabur saat dirawat di rumah sakit, perbuatan yang tidak bisa dimaafkan Regulus. Kurang dari sebulan yang lalu dia menceritakan hal ini pada Rhadamanthys dan saat itu juga Rhadamanthys mengeluarkan ponsel menghubungi orang yang dia kenal di kepolisian, bahkan saat Regulus mengatakan tidak perlu mengeluarkan usaha ekstra. Dia ingin orang itu tertangkap bukan untuk membalas dendam. Memang sakit saat harus kehilangan dua orang yang penting di hidup secara mendadak, tapi Illias mengatakan balas dendam tidak akan mengembalikan keadaan. Meski orang itu membusuk di penjara Regulus tahu orangtuanya tidak akan pernah kembali. Dia ingin orang itu tertangkap untuk mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya, bukan melarikan diri, hanya itu alasannya, dan setelah orang itu selesai menjalani masa hukuman dia tidak akan mempermasalahkan lagi.

"Ya. Tapi kau ingat kan, kalau pelakunya tertangkap kurang dari satu bulan kau harus membalasnya."

"Eeh...aku sudah bilang kan uang jajanku standar." Protes Regulus.

"Aku tidak butuh uangmu, kau datang ke apartemenku Minggu nanti kuanggap impas."

Mata Regulus bergerak ke kanan dan kiri, mempertimbangkan tawaran Rhadamanthys. Dia tidak ada janji dengan teman sekolahnya di hari itu, tidak ada tugas berat yang harus dikumpulkan Senin, dan jarak Monterey dengan 1510Lex hampir sama seperti ke sekolahnya, kalaupun dia sampai pulang larut tidak akan sampai menginap.

"Baik." Regulus menyanggupi.

"Minggu jam 11."

"Sampai hari Minggu kalau begitu." Regulus berhenti di dekat lampu merah, dia menyeberang sementara Rhadamanthys meneruskan ke kantornya yang berada di ujung blok yang mereka lewati. Saat dia memasang kembali _earphone_nya, Rhadamanthys memanggil namanya. Sebuah apel yang dilempar nyaris mengenai wajah, refleks dia menangkapnya.

"Untukmu dan kau perlu belajar sejarah Yunani kuno." Kata Rhadamanthys sebelum berjalan kembali dan lampu untuk pejalan kaki berubah menjadi hijau.

Regulus bertanya-tanya di dalam hati apa hubungannya apel dengan Yunani kuno, dia perlu mengunjungi _Google_ sesampainya di apartemen.

* * *

><p>"<em>WHAT!<em>" Teriakan keras Regulus terdengar hingga keluar kamarnya. Dia tidak mau mempercayai apa yang dia baca di halaman Internet yang tengah dibukanya. Cepat-cepat dia kembali ke halaman pencarian dan membuka _link_ baru, kembali dia membaca informasi yang sama. "Kubunuh dia!"

Dengan brutal dia mengambil _smartphone _di sisi _laptop_, mencari satu nomer kontak.

Sementara di salah satu apartemen 1510Lex, sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponsel Rhadamanthys. Pemilik ponsel itu hanya tersenyum tipis melihat nama pemanggil. Dia menekan tombol terima panggilan tapi mengaktifkan _loudspeaker_ dan meletakkannya di atas meja dapur. Segera saja suara lantang terdengar dari speaker telepon.

"Rhade! Kubunuh kau! Aku tidak suka bercandamu yang ini! Sama sekali tidak lucu!" Dan rentetan protes Regulus terus mengalir dari speaker telepon sementara Rhadamanthys mengambil tiga kaleng bir dan memanaskan spaghetti dari kulkas, sama sekali tidak terganggu suara dari penelponnya.

"Kau mendengarku tidak! Rhade!" Teriak Regulus yang mulai curiga karena tidak ada respon sama sekali. "Rhadamanthys!" Pekiknya begitu mendengar suara _microwave_ berhenti, tahu Rhadamanthys sejak tadi tidak mendengarkan protesnya.

"Hari Minggu, anak kucing." Balas Rhadamanthys akhirnya dan mematikan panggilan sekaligus telepon. Dua suara tawa menggema setelah panggilan berakhir.

"Jadi itu 'anak kucing' yang diceritakan Aiacos, memang anak yang menarik." Ucap pria berambut perak panjang yang duduk di kursi ruang makan, kakak Rhadamanthys, Minos, yang memang tengah pulang ke Manhattan.

"Sudah kubilang kan, anak kucing liar." Tambah Aiacos yang bersandar di meja_, _mengambil satu teguk kaleng bir di tangan.

"Apartemenku tidak terbuka untuk kalian Minggu nanti." Ancam Rhadamanthys meski dia tahu saudara-saudaranya ini akan memakai segala cara untuk mengintip kegiatannya Minggu nanti.

"_In your dream_, Rhade." Minos memberikan senyum lebar yang penuh maksud, begitu juga Aiacos.

Di Monterey, Sisyphus dan Aspros hanya saling melempar tatapan tanda tanya kenapa sejak tadi Regulus terlihat uring-uringan bahkan sampai berteriak di kamar.

* * *

><p><strong>-TLC-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

akhirnya kelar juga, dengan bagian terakhir ditulis di sela-sela seminar judul XD

untuk Tuan Hakim yg dari kemarin nagih bagian akhirnya, nih sekalian di publish (btw, ficmu sendiri apa kabar)

makasih buat abang yang dah kasih ide buat judul dan uncel yang kasih ide buat fic dari M:ADny :)

untuk apartemen dan sekolah, memang ada referensinya tapi lantai teratas yang dirombak itu murni permintaan abang Gemini (plus deretan mobil mewah dan UHDTV)

Sebenarnya untuk nama ibunya Regulus saia juga agak2 bingung, headcanon Oracle yang muncul di Sisyphus Gaiden (karena kalungnya terus dipakai Illias dan dari translasi kasar, kalung itu untuk membagi 'life force' Alkes ke Illias). Nama 'Alkes' sendiri sebenarnya masih ragu. Katakana ditulis 'arukesu' (アルケス), di translasi spanyol ditulis 'Arkhes' sementara setelah googling, 'Alkes' nama lain dari bintang Alpha Crateris konstelasi Crater, dan menariknya konstelasi Crater berdekatan dengan konstelasi Leo.


End file.
